


Tangled Top RPG

by yagirlcheesely



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagirlcheesely/pseuds/yagirlcheesely
Summary: The world and events of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, aka Tangled: The Series, are already pretty fantastical and magic. But what if it wasn't? What if everything you know to be true wasn't? What if everything was just a distraction, an escape from the monotony of everyday life in a modern world?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Tangled Top RPG

“This is the story of how I died. . . And went to _heaven_! Okay, so the kingdom of Corona-to be exact-, but hey, let’s not get hung up on semantics”. Once upon a time-”

The narration was abruptly cut off by the clearing of a throat. “Eugene, isn’t the DM supposed to deliver the exposition?”

“You’re killing me, Hair Stripe. Okay, yes, usually, but I am _in character_ here!” Eugene slammed his hands down onto the table, dice jumping from the impact. He grips onto the character sheet that rested before him, doing his best to not crumple the paper in his frustration. “It says _right here_ -” he pointed at the sheet for emphasis-”that my character, the devilishly handsome rogue, Eugene Fitzherbert, loves to monologue about his own life. _Which_ means that _I_ get to do the exposition. So, ha!”

A man seated at the head of the table sat in silence, running his hands down his face at the actions of his party members. He was the DM, and he was regretting his choices. “Varian, Eugene is correct. The exposition has to do with the backstory of his character, and he is remaining in character by telling us about it.” Eugene had already begun doing a victory dance once it was mentioned that he was correct. “But-” the DM gave Eugene a pointed look-”you don’t need to be such an _ass_ about it. Especially not to our new party member.”

“Oh, speaking of, when do I get to join, Demanitus?”

“Next session, Varian. This is really just to get everything in motion, but you needed to still be here so I could go over your character.”

“Can I continue with the story now? Yes? Good. Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens...You know what? I’m just gonna give you the rapid-fire shorthand here. The sundrop created a golden flower with healing powers. Creepy, old, Mother Gothel sang a song to said flower to regain her youth.”

“Wait, how did she know that a song w-”

“ _Yada, yada, yada_ , the queen got sick, flower healed queen, queen gave birth to Rapunzel, who was born with the flower’s magical healing powers, and everything was all flying lanterns and cheering subjects. Until...Gothel _stole_ the princess and kept her locked in a tower for eighteen long years.”

Gasps could be heard around the table. Eugene smirked as he paused in the story. Varian motioned for him to continue, desperately awaiting the next portion.

“Then, the princess was rescued by a dashing, steely-eyed, devilishly charming rogue. Now, some people might have called him a thief, but I always preferred the term “misunderstood guy”. You see, it wasn’t always easy for young Eugene. Raised an orphan on the rough streets of-”

“Hey, Eugene. Focus,” a soft feminine voice chimed in from his right.

“Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. So, the beautiful maiden,” he continued, wrapping his arms around the woman at his side, “that’s you, and the handsome rogue, that’s me, made a deal. We followed some lanterns. I saved you from Gothel. You saved me from...death, and then you got arguably the world’s most overly dramatic haircut. _And then_ -”

“And then I was reunited with my long-lost family. But that is where our new story began. Six months had passed. I was loving my life inside the kingdom of Corona, and my coronation to officially become Princess had finally come.”

“I think Sunshine here tied things up rather nicely. Now, you ready to get things started, _Lord_ Demanitus?”

“Roll for initiative.”


End file.
